


Just Me And You

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Sole Survivour Mike ending. Mike is now alone but he has one friend to keep him company.</p>
<p>This was just a short little idea I thought of so I apologise if this is terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Me And You

Gone....they were all gone, he could have saved them....he could have saved them all. He would never be able to forget the sights he saw. Jessica's jaw ripped off and cuts all over her body...if he was just fast enough he could have saved her. He will never forget Chris head on the patio of the house the fear in his eyes, Sam as she took her final breathes when "Hannah" got her, Josh's scream as he was too much of a coward to try and save him. He never saw Emily, Matt or Ashley die but he knew they were dead...he saw their bodies hanging like it was Hannah's trophy room, it knocked him sick to the stomach...he'll never forget.

"Mike?....can you hear us?" Mike snapped out of his thoughts looking up at the interviewer.  
"S-sorry what did you say?"  
"We know it must be hard but do you want us to go down and trace the bodies?" Asked the interviewer.

Mike hesitated before nodding his head. He didn't want to see the bodies of his seven best friends but maybe this was his chance...his chance to say his final goodbyes.  
"That's all the questions we have for now but we'll get in contact with you as soon as possible, if you need someone to talk to we can offer services for you" 

"I'm fine...." He said coldly he didn't have time for that shit, just to open up his feeling to a therapist and have them pretend that they care when they don't....they don't know what he's been through all they want is their pay check at the end of the day.  
"Well if you change your mind you know where to find us" they said as Mike got up to leave. 

As Mike left the station he took in the cold air, it was cold but not as cold as Blackwood Pines, he looked up as he noticed a huge truck. Looking at the truck he noticed cages with animals in them. "E-excuse me what's this?" Asked Mike at the driver of the truck.  
"We've had to collect the animals from Blackwood Pines" responded the man as he lit a cigarette.  
"Where are they going?"  
"Some animal enclose or something I don't know" muttered the man as he sucked in more of the cancer stick between his fingers.

Do they have Wolfie? Maybe this maybe his only change to not feel so lonely. "Did you catch any wolves?" Asked Mike.  
"Yeah there's one in the back"  
"C-can I see?!" Said Mike trying to make himself seem like a curious child.

"Sure kid, in the back" he said pointing to the back of the truck.  
"What a dumbass" Mike thought to himself and he went round the back and opening the back of the truck.  
Mike looked to see multiple cages filled with Rabbits, squirrels and more. That's when he saw one cage in the corner, inside was a curled up sleeping wolf. Was it Wolfie?

"Wolfie? Hey buddy?" The wolf's ears perched up at the familiar voice before looking up to see his new friend. "Hey buddy!" Said Mike climbing into the van, pulling the leaver on the cage to unlock it.

Wolfie climbed out, jumping up at him like a dog when there owner has come home. "Come on we need to go" he whispered to the Wolf.  
"You done in there yet kid?!" Called out the driver.

Slowly Mike climbed out the truck along with the wolf trailing behind before they began to run. "Hey get back here!!" Shouted the Driver as they continued to run.

Mike breathed out, catching his breath as he recognised the street they arrived at, it was the street to his home. "Come on buddy" he muttered as he continued to walk until they made it to his home. Mike lived alone, him and his parents hadn't really got on the last couple of years that Mike moved out and got a small home. 

Mike opened the door stepping out the way for Wolfie. "Here you go buddy, your new home" he said as the wolf walked into the house before making himself comfortable on the couch. Mike chuckled before locking the door behind him. 

Mike turned around scanning the room. The memories he had of when he'd invite everyone round, they'd constantly laugh, joke even had some cuddly movie moments on the couches. And that's when it hit him.....it will never happen again all his friends gone....gone.

Mike leaned against the door, placing his hands over his face before he slid down onto the floor and burst into tears. They were gone, he was never going to see them again the last time he saw them was the fear in their eyes before it got them.

That's when he felt something soft nuzzle against him. Mike looked up to see Wolfie looking straight at him. Mike's vision was blurred as he couldn't control the tears that continued to fall down. Wolfie nuzzled up against him again as if it was his own way of trying to comfort him, he knew his friend was sad but he didn't really know why he wasn't aware of the others on the mountain. 

Mike leaned forward a little, wrapped his arms around the soft wolf before resting his head on him. "It's just me and you buddy" he whimpered.

"Just me and you"


End file.
